Making Decisions
by Logan-Henderson Knight
Summary: Logan never wanted to go to Hollywood. What convinced him to go?


Making Decisions

Summary: Logan never wanted to go to Hollywood. What convinced him to go?

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Author's Note: This story takes place during the first episode! Please enjoy!

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

Logan Mitchel only had one dream. He wanted to be a doctor. He never thought that he'd actually become part of a boy band. All his life he had planned to become a famous doctor. He wanted to have a family, with a beautiful wife and kids. He never expected to fall in love with someone who he knows he shouldn't be falling in love with. This type of love was forbidden in his family.

His family had always been a traditional family. They only have one child and they raise it to be a doctor or a lawyer. They get married and have kids. Logan wanted to have his own future. He didn't want to be bossed around by his parents. He wanted to grow up and have friends and have a great future. But he knew he wasn't allowed that.

When he was five years old he had always been home schooled by his parents. He never had friends while growing up. He never had sleep overs or had birthday parties like the normal kids got to have. He only had birthday dinners with his parents. His parents never got him a birthday cake. He did get a couple presents from his other relatives.

But when he begged his mom and dad to let him go to public high school, he had broke down crying saying that he never had any friends. That he never got to go out and enjoy what is was like to be a kid or a teenager. His mom felt broken. She had said how horrible of a mom she was to her son. His father just grunted and looked away.

When he did go to high school he was bullied on his first day. The football jocks called him "geek and weakling" but one of the worst names he had heard them say was "fag or faggot." Logan had no idea what those words meant but he still cried and sobbed as they punched and kicked him everywhere.

That's when he finally met his first friend. Kendall Knight. Kendall had just finished hockey practice with his two other friends James and Carlos. Kendall had bright green eyes and shiny blonde hair. He was taller than him maybe at 5'6 or 5'7.

James Diamond was taller than Kendall only by a few centimeters. James had light brown hair, dark brown eyes and a tanned skin tone that made Logan jealous.

Carlos Garcia was shorter than him. He looked about 5'2 or 5'3. He had a darker skin tone because of his hispanic background. He had dark chocolate brown eyes and short dark hair. He wore a helmet over his head which made Logan curious.

"Hey!Leave him alone you jerks.!" Carlos shouted at the football team who were standing over the small brunet who was curled up on the ground with his arms around his body hoping to protect himself.

"Oh, look who it is. It's Kendall Knight and his side kicks the "fag" and his "bed partner." The leader of the football team laughed out. Kendall growled and stomped over to the jerk who was messing around with the poor boy.

"You listen to me you bastard. Get the hell off him or I'll beat you with my hockey stick and It won't be pretty." The blonde hockey star hissed. The foot ball team leader sneered and walked off with the rest of his friends.

Kendall looked down at the small teen who was still curled up in a ball. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Was this the new kid that everyone was talking about?James and Carlos ran over.

The boy blinked slowly. He lifted his head and stared at the three boys who were staring down at him with worry and guilt.

"I'm sorry about him. I promise he won't hurt you anymore." The blonde smiled. Logan slowly smiled back. Kendall's breath caught in his throat as he saw how beautiful the boy's smile was. He felt his heart beat faster against his chest.

James smiled along with Carlos. "I'm James Diamond, this is Carlos Garcia and that, that's Kendall Knight." The soft haired brunet pointed at his blonde haired best friend. Logan smiled at them.

Kendall held out his hand for the small boy to take. Logan looked at the hand. He tilted his head like a cat showing it's curiosity. He moved his hand slowly to the blonde's Kendall gasped when he felt his hand touch the smaller boy's hand. He bit his lip, he helped the teen get to his feet.

"I'm, Logan Mitchel." The brunet said quietly. He looked down at his and Kendall's joined hands which caused him to blush slightly. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Logan blush.

"That's a nice name." Kendall whispered finally which caused the brunet to blush more heavily.

Logan remembered how instantly him and Kendall became best friends. Kendall had kept his word about promising that now one would hurt him again. Logan had become fast friends with James and with Carlos.

His mom had been so proud of him finally having friends. His father never really liked his friends too much. But he did approve of Kendall since he was the only normal one besides himself. His mom loved all the boys and she treats them like their her own children.

Logan had met Mrs. Knight. He couldn't believe how nice and sweet she was to him. She treated him like part of their family. Logan also adored Kendall's sister Katie. Katie was a sweetheart. She always asked Logan to help her with her homework every time she got home from school.

Ever since they met Logan and Kendall have been inseparable. Logan has always looked up to Kendall for advice and for help. For the longest time the blonde was his Knight in shining armor.

That was until Kendall agreed to go to Hollywood with one of the most horrible managers you could get. Kendall knew how much he wanted to be a doctor but Logan couldn't say no to James or Carlos's puppy eyes. James had looked so devastated when Gustavo had chosen Kendall instead of him.

Logan was sitting on his bed in his now empty room. Him and the gang were moving to Hollywood that night. Logan couldn't believe that he was going to L.A with his best friends.

The small brunet smiled at the thought of him being in L.A with Kendall. He really wished that he could tell Kendall how much he loved him. He wanted so badly to be with the blonde.

"Logan, We're getting ready to leave."Kendall peaked his head into his best friend's room. Logan sighed. Another part of him was wondering why he was going in the first place. It's not like he can sing. He can't dance either. Why did Kendall want him to be there?

"You okay buddy?" Kendall asked. He walked into the room and sat down next to Logan on the bed.

"W-why did you want me to go with you Kendall?" Logan whispered. He looked down at his jeans. "We all know that I can't sing or dance. The only thing that I'm good at is beat boxing and hockey and getting A's on all my tests and quizzes, So why me?" He looked up at the blonde with curious eyes.

Kendall chuckled. Logan always looked so cute when he was curious and confused. He scooted over and wrapped his arm around his small friend's shoulders. He felt the insides of him stir when his hip touched Logan's.

"Because Logie. I want you there. I wouldn't want you here by yourself while me, James and Carlos are having fun in L.A. Besides who's going to be there for me when Carlos get's all these crazy ideas?James is going to need you so he can stay calm. I..I..want you there because..because I want you there." Kendall blushed. He looked away from his friend.

Logan smiled and hugged Kendall tightly. Kendall hugged him back. He lifted Logan's chin up and stared into the chocolate brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed his best friend's soft pink lips. Logan blushed heavily when Kendall's tounge brushed against his lips. He opened his mouth slowly letting the blonde gain access.

Kendall pulled the smaller teen closer to his body. He continued to kiss Logan until they both ran out of breath.

"W..why did you kiss me?" Logan whispered. He brought his fingers to his lips and touched them.

"Because. I've been wanting to kiss you for so long Logan. I..I was just to afraid to because I didn't think you'd like me like that." Kendall said softly.

Logan hugged Kendall, resting his head in his chest. "I love you to Kendall Knight." He whispered.

Kendall smiled and hugged his best friend back. This was going to be the best day ever.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

End of story!

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please read and review!


End file.
